Dalaran Navy
The Dalaran Navy is the naval force of the Magocracy of Dalaran. The navy is smaller than the other forces of Dalaran, mostly because Dalaran is a flying city and therefore does not have a coastline. Commissioned Dalarani ships use the prefix 'DMS', for Dalaran Magocracy Ship. The Magus Senate of Dalaran's Ministry of War maintains and funds the fleet and its operations to assist the rest of the Magocracy's forces in times of conflict. History The Dalaran Navy was founded in the early days of the Magocracy due to its location on the coast of Lordamere Lake. Despite that, it always remained a small and often overlooked part of the Dalaran military. It was comprised of few sailors and even fewer ships since the neighboring kingdom of Lordaeron handled most naval activities on the lake. The small fleet was destroyed when Dalaran fell to the Scourge during the Third War. The Dalaran fleet would remain defunct until Dalaran relocated to Northrend to wage war on the crazed Aspect Malygos. The Silver Covenant and the Sunreavers were permitted to operate some ships in the service to Dalaran and their respective factions. Both factions served the Violet City as well as the Argent Crusade in Northrend. Each faction's respective ships were docked at allied cities or kept out to sea when not serving on deployment. After the Kirin Tor re-pledged its allegiance to the Grand Alliance following Archmage Proudmoore's Purge, the Silver Covenant's fleet was expanded and now served the various factions of Dalaran. The military forces of Dalaran had grown since the Northrend campaign, with the Dalaran Navy encompassing both Silver Covenant vessels as well as newer vessels of human design. A portion of this revitalized fleet was deployed to Pandaria to serve the Kirin Tor Offensive war efforts on the Isle of Thunder. Currently, the bulk of the fleet is assisting Dalaran and Grand Alliance forces in the Broken Isles. Ranks 'Flag Officers' Admiral (ADM) Vice-Admiral (VADM) Rear-Admiral (RADM) Commodore (CMDRE) * Commodore Bartolomé Avant 'Senior Officers' Captain (CAPT(N)) *Captain Aurthur Ashcroft Commander (CDR) Lieutenant-Commander (LCDR) 'Junior Officers' Lieutenant (LT(N)) Ensign (ENS) 'Non-Commissioned Members' Chief Petty Officer (CPO) Petty Officer (PO) Leading Sailor (LS) Sailor (S) Naval Bases The Dalaran Navy has some naval bases throughout the world. Many are shared with the armed forces are Battlemage-corps who operate military bases as well. The bases Dalaran operates include: 'Eastern Kingdoms' Dalaran Forces Base Lordamere (Destroyed): the base on Lordamere Lake was the original base of the Dalaran Navy when Dalaran City was located in Hillsbrad Foothills, at what is now the Dalaran Crater. It was abandoned after the original Dalaran Naval Fleet was destroyed with Dalaran City. Muster Point 4 (Proxy is on the Isle of Thunder): otherwise known as "Rhonin's Backyard" is the main operational headquarters of the Navy. It is located on an island close to Tol Barad, and it houses the majority of the Navy's fleet and its operational headquarters. Extranormal Staging Point 1 (Proxy is at the Stormwind Harbour): the Extranormal Staging Point 1, otherwise known as the "War Ministry Testing Grounds" is a dual military, naval base off the shore of Stormwind City. It houses those vessels which are being used to test several Naval weapons and prototypes of new vessels. Dalaran Forces Base Nethergarde Keep (Destroyed): otherwise known as "Nethergarde Keep" once a mighty symbol of Dalaran's influence and guardianship over the Dark Portal. After it's destruction during the war against the Iron Horde, any vessels that were able to be salvaged were transferred to the Extranormal Staging Point 1. 'Northrend' Dalaran Forces Base Howling Fjord (Proxy is Scalawag Point): Howling Fjord Base is Dalaran's main operational base in Northrend. At one time it played host to a large portion of Dalaran's fleet, however, when Dalaran City was relocated, the fleet was as well. Dalaran Forces Outpost Icecrown: The Icecrown base was instrumental to Dalaran's assault on Icecrown Citadel as some Silver Covenant ships were located at it. 'Kalimdor' Dalaran Forces Base Theramore (Destroyed): Theramore was once one of the primary Naval outposts for Dalaran in Kalimdor when both the nations were neutral. When it was destroyed by the Horde all Dalaran Naval vessels stationed there were destroyed as were their personnel. Dalaran Forces Base Kalimdor (Proxy is the Fray Island): Forces Base Tanaris is now the Dalaran Navy's main operational base for the continent of Kalimdor. It was designated as such after the destruction of Theramore before the Siege of Orgrimmar. Its main focus is hunting down Pirates and patrolling the waters of the South Seas. 'Pandaria' Dalaran Forces Base Thunder Isle: otherwise known as the "Violet Rise" was Dalaran's main base of operations in Pandaria during the Grand Alliance's campaign there; however, it now acts as an outpost for the Kirin Tor. Fleet The Dalaran Fleet consists of four classes of ships, each one rated according to the number of armaments and MANAs on board. The fleet also possesses an airship. ''Dalaran''-class - First Rate * DMS Nethergarde's Revenge ''Archmage''-class - Second Rate * DMS Antonidas * DMS Khadgar * DMS Proudmoore ''Evoker''-class - Third Rate * DMS Aegwynn * DMS Ambermill * DMS Baelheit * DMS Evocation * DMS Modera's Might * DMS Tirisfal ''Abjurer''-class - Fourth Rate * DMS Counterspell * DMS Incantation * DMS Wavecrest Airship-class *DMAS Lordamere Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Ministry of War Category:Dalaran Navy Category:Organizations